


Sickly Sweet

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Shenanigans, cliches, indecisive dave, kinda random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much Dave needs to decide what he wants. Oh, also this is posted on Wattpad as well, but no one really seems to use that so... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Salutations

You decide that you love him. You love him a lot. Likely more than is healthy. But you also decide that you don't care.

You love John Egbert and you do not care what people think.

You look at him from his bed. You see, whenever you stay at John's house he insists you take the bed and he crashes on the floor below you. You wish that he would remain in the bed with you. Though if he was uncomfortable you get that.

You roll over, choosing to no longer face him. Sleep did not come easily, but it was welcome when it did come. Dreams of beautiful golden birds and John Egbert filled your head.

The next morning you were woken by the sound of John's cousin Jade crashing into his room. You were laying on your stomach, and the next thing you know you felt a large pressure on your back. You felt her breath against your neck and her chest against your shoulder blades.

Okay, maybe Jade wasn't too bad either, you decide. You roll over awkwardly under her. You stare up at her hazily, your red eyes likely dark.

"Dave! You're here!" She smiled excitedly. You feel your lips twitch up in a small smile, so you quickly made it into a smirk.

"Harley." You greet, hands moving to her hips. You could see her cheeks become a light shade of red. The red only darkened as you snaked your fingers beneath the hem of her shirt. You could see her green eyes sparkle.

Your hand abandons its position on her hip to move up to her face. You felt the smirk leaving your face, only to be replaced with a look of awe. You lifted your chin slightly, as she moved her facd down a bit more.

Your lips were that close to touching hers. Then John stirred loudly, waking both of you up out of your haze. Your head snapped quickly over to where he was laying on the floor. Then you looked back at Jade and she looked sad.

You lean up and press your lips to her neck. "Don't worry about it, Harley." You whisper. She nods, looking lost in her mind before sliding off of you and shaking John. He swatted her hands away several times before giving in and waking up.

"Good morning, John!" She said enthusiastically. He groaned at the tone she used. "Aren't you in a good mood?" She smiled before standing. She waved to you before hopping out of the room in that way she has.

You stood up and helped John up. He smiled at you with bleary eyes. He then hugged you closely and informed you on how happy he is that you are now with him.

Everything about it was platonic. You swear.

You both quietly get changed into your day clothes and head down the hall to the kitchen where John's father had no doubt made breakfast. Another reason to absolutely adore the Egbert household.

And you do. You adore the house and the inhabitants within.

You, Dave Strider may have two unhealthy crushes on people in the same family.

Bravo.


	2. Breakfast

You and John reached the kitchen, sitting around the table. You peered around and saw Dadbert--you need a new name for him--wasn't there yet but Jade, Jake and your Bro were. Another cool thing about visiting the Egbert house is seeing your brother fangirl over Jake English. Even if they have been dating for several months they still react so stongly to each other.

It's really cute, and you sre unafraid to admit it.

Jade hopped over to you and John and hugged you both. "It seems like forever since we saw you last!!"  
Both of you tried to push her away but she had a vice like grip and strength that should not be possessed by a girl of her size.

She then sat on John's lap and swung her legs over top of yours. You kept your eyes on her, not that she would know, because you are wearing your shades. You noticed her smile, the pink of her lips, the length of her eyelashes, her chest moving shallowly. You notice how her shirt is riding low, how her necklace was tangled.

Without thinking, you reach out, sliding your fingers along the sleek metal and feeling her smooth skin under your knuckles. Both Jade and John watched your hand move along the chain around her neck. Her hand moves you cover yours, but you recognize what she is about to do and quickly pull your hand away.

Luckily at that moment Dadbert--no progress has been made with the new name--walked in with a stack of waffles so high that he technically shouldn't be able to carry it.

It took about 0.3 seconds for the Striders to promptly snatch three waffles each and to create a small pond out of all the syrup we use. Use. Not waste.

The Egberts, Harley and English were much more polite and civilized with the way they shared and serves themselves and each other. But unless you do not know the struggle of drowning in Smuppet ass each time you open the fridge, you will not understand the dire need to eat as quickly as humanly possible.

After we were finished eating, Dadbert told you and John to go do the dishes. You stood and while John stalled for time, Jade helped you collect the dishes and bring them out to the kitchen.

You both place the dishes on the counter then you run the water. You turn to face her, a small smirk in place. You noticed she had syrup on her lip.

"Harley. You have syrup on your lip."

"What will you do about it, Dave?" She batted her eyelids. You raised your eyebrow at her, before leaning in. Once she had her eyes closed, you licked your thumb and vigorously scrubbed the sensitive skin with it.

"I don't need an excuse to kiss you, Harley." You smirk. She looked shocked, but that's all you said about it.


	3. Missing Late Lunch

TIME ==> GO FORTH

Sure.

JOHN ==> STEAL DAVE

A wonderful idea. You don't like how close he is getting to Jade. You hate how she's flirting with him and you hate how he's flirting back. However much you love your cousin, you do not want him to like her.

But why wouldn't you? It would make them both happy, wouldn't it? Stop thinking that, it's weird. You are not a homosexual. And it is weird to be so possessive over your best bro.

That aside, you remember the initial goal of stealing Dave and showing him how amazing your door looks when it's closed. You pat his head to obtain his attention.

He turned around and lowered his shades just enough to give you a deadpan stare.

"Yes, Egbert?"

You forget.

Crap.

He broke his poker face to raise an eyebrow at you. The second hand of the clock is ticking so loudly you felt it pound through your chest and gut quite like the bass in a crappy night club.

DAVE ==> QUESTION JOHN

Definitely something you are capable of. He was standing there staring at you, completely dumbstruck. You were getting sick of waiting for him to speak.

"Well?" You encourage.

"I...uh. Forget." Was his brilliant award winning answer. You snort and stand up from your position on the couch. You love that you're taller than him. It makes him look cute.

DAVE ==> SUGGEST DOING SOMETHING

Okay, you're up for that.

"Hey, Egbert. Let's go wander around in your back yard." Which is basically never ending woods. It's pretty awesome. He smiles at you and nods. You both move to the door and put shoes on before pushing out through the glass door.

Jake is outside with Dirk already, and you know that outside isn't really Dirk's thing. But Jake is an adventurer and Dirk is absolutely smitten with Jake. So you know how it is.

You and John start running, catching the attention of the guys.

"Where are you going Little Man?" Dirk yelled over at you. You just put your hand up in acknowledgement and yelled over your shoulder.

"On an adventure!"

Jake and Dirk looked at each other, seemingly amazed at the slight change of character. You could dig their surprise but you also decide that you don't really care.

JOHN ==> CHASE DAVE LIKE A KILLER

You're okay with chasing Dave. In face, it would be fun. But like a killer? Not really feeling that.

JOHN ==> CHASE DAVE

Sounds like a plan! Dave was taller than you, and had longer legs than you, thus could move a farther distance than you and faster. You opted to chase him, sprinting yet never really catching up.

Turns out that when Dave actually starts moving-- not that it happens often-- he is quite efficient. You both were jumping fallen trees and avoiding popped out roots like champs until Dave stopped short.

DAVE ==> LAUGH AT JOHN

You stopped running upon seeing an abandoned building. John ran into youand fell onto his back in the dried mud. You stared at him for a moment, then cracked a smile. That smile escalated into bone cracking laughter. Laughter you couldn't stop even if you wanted to.

He looked so helpless and sad laying in the dirt at your feet. Whoa, that sounds bad.

DAVE ==> HELP JOHN UP

Yeah, maybe it's been long enough. You hold your hand out to him, and he gladly accepts it. You pull him up onto his feet and you wrap your arm around his back, looking discreetly to see if he was opposed.

He wasn't.

He was looking at the building with curiosity. You both approached it wondering what it could have been. The door, however, turned out to be locked when you shook the handle. There was no signs outside te building to indicate what it could have been.

DAVE ==> BREAK DOWN THE BARRIERS

That may be a challenge. You pull out your dagger from your boot. John looks at you with surpise. He opened his mouth, probably to ask why you just have a dagger with you. You shook his head in a don't question me way.

You take the handle of your knife and smash the lock in. Once the lock lays broken and forgotten at you feet, much like your innocence after Dirk took Jake home for the first night, you push the doors open.

John grabs your arm, but doesn't try to slow you. You assume this means it's okay for you to go forth. The walls were faded with age, filthy white with pale green trim. The paint was rotting and peeling, just like any old cliche. The light shining from the broken down windows was more solid than it should be, what with all the dust floating around.

It smelled damp and like decay. You saw a line of doors along the hall. So many rooms to explore but the doors look the same. You choose that since this is a giant cliche anyways to go into the room at the end of the hall.

You pushed the heavy door open and cough at the sudden warmth. The room was full of bookshelves lined up next to each other.

JOHN ==> BE CONFUSED

It suits you. Why was there a random building in the middle of nowhere filled with...books? Just out of curiosity. This isn't where you would build a library.

You clutched on to Dave tighter yet. Old abandoned library usually meant creepy ghosts. Dave's muscles seemed to tighten under your fingers.

"Dave...are you flexing?" You ask.

DAVE ==> BLUSH LIKE SCHOOL GIRL

Who are you? Dirk when confronted with a freshly showered Jake? You know too much... Right back to your totally sugoi best bro.

"Uh. Maybe. You enjoy it." You say coolly. And he giggled.

Fucking. Giggled.

If you thought you were blushing before. He is just so cute. You pulled out from under him and yawned exaggeratedly as you placed an arm around his shoulders. He looked over at you with a blush and a smile.

Fucking.

Sugoi.


	4. Read Me Like a Book, Egbert

DAVE ==> SMILE AT JOHN

But of course. You smile at the cute little dude beneath your arm. He smiled back. Suddenly he takes off and runs into one of the isles. You chase him down the isle but-- wait that's not how it sounds-- he was already gone.

"John??" You called out not really wanting to be alone in this creepy liabrary. Not that you would admit it. There were no lights overhead so between the shelves was quite dark and eery. You couldn't seem to find John after ten minutes of cat and mouse.

Then something weird happened. You felt compelled to peer into the shelf on your left. A large dusty dusty book with golden scrawl on the side seemed to stick out.

The Chronicals of David S.

Freaky. You picked it up then made your way back to the front of the room. You saw John there.

Freaking finally.

"What do you have there, Dave?" He asked curiously. You smirked and thrust the book into his hands. You noticed him sag slightly under the weight. You snorted at his geekiness.

"Read me like book, Egbert." He read the cover.

"The Chronicals of David S. Freaky."

"Right?"

He flipped the book open, flitting through the pages. He suddenly shouted a large OUCH and nearly through the book at you. What?

"I got a paper cut!" You frowned as he held up his finger up to you. You moved closer, the book falling to the ground. You took his hand into your own and stared at him. He stared back. You brought his finger up to your mouth and kissed his laceration.

He blushed hard, but you somehow managed not to. He moved closer to you, resting his free hand on your chest. You moved your free hand to his cheek.

You were shocked. John Egbert, notorious heterosexual, nearly participating in homosexual acts of romance?

You pull him forward, you could feel his breath against your lips. You were nearly there.

Then the door crashed open and you both shrieked, holding onto each other.

A silhouette was standing in the door, breathing heavily. You felt your heart stutter to a stop.

ROSE ==> QUESTION THE MOTIVES

You stared down at John and Dave. Dave was clutching John to his chest, and John was clinging to Dave.

"What are you two doing here?" You asked. The two of them look at you then at each other then back at you.

"Rose?" They ask in unison. You sighed and shook your head.

"Yes. Now what are you two doing here? Infiltrating my only recluse once mother sends us here." You sound more mean than you intended but decide to let it rest. You do not easily admit mistakes.

"So this is where you sneak off to all day?" John asked, sounding hurt.

"No, not all day. Merely part of it. Only when I must be by myself." You explain.

"Which is all day..." Dave muttered. You roll your eyes at him. "Anyways. We were just leaving." Dave and John separate and stand.

"Actually it appeared as though you were about to kiss John." You mentally snicker at how Dave blushes at that. He then leaves the room with a frown on his face, John following close behind. You smile at them once they are out of view.

They would be cute.


	5. Like a Reverse Sea of Dreams

TIME ==> BE EVENING

That is a thing that can happen.

JADE ==> FORCE DAVE TO VIEW SUNSET

Earlier Jake decided that he would force all of you to have a bonfire that evening. No one objected since it was a marvelous idea. On a somewhat chilled day as such, who wouldn't want to hang around a fire with your best friends and family? You know the idea certainly appeals to you.

You decide to help out with the chairs. It's nothing fancy, just unfolding lawn chairs. All the more campy, in your opinion. You love how they seem to contain the musky smell of old fire smoke. You smile at the memory of the last time you sat around the fire several years pervious. Its been awhile since Jake could hang out with you guys again. He has been busy at school for the past few years, and is now chasing his dream to travel around the world.

JADE ==> STOP THINKING ABOUT JAKE AND SET UP YOUR CHAIRS

Sometimes you wonder who makes such strict rules. However, you push the thought aside momentarily in order to do the task given to you. You set up the awn chairs ina circular fashion around the fire pit.

JADE ==> EXAMINE YOUR GREAT WORK

Yes. This will do. It will do quite well. The level of harmony and symmetry was at a level much higher than that of anyone else in your family. You like to believe that you have a natural born gift for making things look beautiful.

If someone brought Rose over and handed you makeup, you bet you can even make something work in that situation.

JADE ==> REGRET YOUR THOUGHT PROCESS

You lay down in the grass and stare overhead. The light blue sky seems to mock your inner pain and torment. It wanted you to know it was happy and pleasant as you have to deal with the fact that you thought such a mean thing.

But on the bright side, you're sure Dave would have found it funny.

JADE ==> LOCATE DAVE

That is a very simple task! You can already feel the IRONIC COOLNESS in the air! All you have to do is find the source. Which can't be hard.

You enter your house-- okay, not your house. It's your cousin's house-- okay your uncle's house. But that's not the point! The point is you entered the house you are currently residing within, and quickly enter the living area.

Dwelling within the four walls that are covered in harlequin photos and posters were two people. Dirk and John.

The awkward apparently became a physical thing. A new chemical to place on the table. Something that can be recorded and physically obtained and placed in a jar! Why is this a situation that is occurring? What kind of God would let this happen?

You slowly take a few silent steps backwards and before either guy can notice your presence and speak to you, you quickly turn and run up the stairs as fast as physically possible.

JADE ==> ACCOMPLISH SOMETHING

Luckily for you, as you charge up the stairs, you run into Dave. However unfortunately, you almost die in the process. See, as Dave ran into you, he was charging down the stairs. Thus as you and Dave collided it was a matter of who's momentum was higher. Obviously he had more momentum as he was going down the stairs.

Pft. You would have way more momentum than he does now if you were going down those stairs. You were a stair descending champion. You would like to see Dave try and steal that title from you.

He caught you and held you close to him. Your hair is now messy and a few flyaways were stuck to your lips which were slightly open from shock. He laughed quietly in your ear and you could feel the fire consuming your face.

You regained balance and composer. You stood straight and brushed off your clothing.

"Uh...thank you. For catching me. I was just looking for you, actually, so this is great!" You grab his arm and drag him back outside.

"Yo Harley. You realize kidnapping is illegal in all states, right?" He asked abd you laughed. A really girly laugh. But that's okay. it shows you are interested!

"Yes Dave! But we all know you are happy to be here!" You smile at him. He remained silent, so you took that as an I know.

JADE ==> FORCE DAVE TO VIEW THE BEAUTY

Yes! Some people just need a little push. You brought him down a small path where there was a shed. The surroundings were very green, so green you could smell it. The light was shining through patches between the trees. It reminded you very much of some majestic fantasy.

You both reached the shed. You place your hand upon the rotted siding. Then you wedge your foot into a nook and push yourself up.

"Jade what the hell are you doing?" Dave asked, surprising you. You just shook your head in a You'll see way. Once you finished climbing the short distance to the top of the shed, you sat on the mossy shingles.

You called out for Dave to come up. After a lot of struggle and many curses he managed to sit his dramatic ass beside you. He had finished his little spectical just in time for him to see what you wanted him to see.

"Come on now, Harley. You brought me all the way here just to watch the sunset? Isn't that just a little cliche? Even for you?" You both laughed but you never answered.

Soon enough he had his arm around you. You leaned into him with a smile.

DAVE ==> KISS THE GIRL

Yes. While we are already on this disgusting Cliche Train you may as well. You lean in to her, bringing her closer so you could do what we all want you to do. You could now feel her energy, you were close. Her lips were ghosting yours. Then--

"DAVE, JADE!! I FINALLY LOCATED YOUR WHEREABOUTS!! WE ARE ABOUT TO LIGHT THE FIRE! COME ON THEN!" The annoying little jungle boy was running at you now.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!!"


End file.
